The Fall of Naix Mccloud
by Naix Mccloud
Summary: Kytra, Land of Heros or at least that is what people believe. The names like Langmar, Gwen, Thackery are conisdered Legend. This is story about the real heros..The spies who give the intel to make them look good. One of which is Naix Mccloud a prized agent who is just about to learn, how the past can influence the future.


Chapter 1- Once upon a time….In Mantle Occupied Kytra …..

It's a dark and Stormy night, in the land of Kytra. In a seemly abandoned Catacomb, looking inward we see light. An Iron Door opens with two regally dressed sentries appearing behind it. To reveal a cart, coming down the mud soaked road. It stops in front of the base, the cart bearing the insignia of the Mantle's Inquisitor's. The Cart grinds to a halt with ear shattering squawk. A mud and blood drenched scout exits the cart "Tell the Inquisitor we have him" The two sentries go to the back of the wagon and drag out a man who has seen hell, a ripped mud soaked brown long coat. A giant lightning flash revels the prisoner is male, with a broken nose, a heavy five o'clock shadow with straggly hair covering his face."Move, so at last we have the great hero" the sentry mocked. "Well he said, they said you're a force of nature, a real bad-ass." He sneered, "Well Mr. bad-ass block this" as he punches the prisoner in the jaw. The haggard prisoner falls to the ground grabs his jaw and raps "I would like to remind you it took 20 of you to get one of me" he rasps as he spits blood. "So if you want a fair fight get 39 more of your boyfriends and it will be a fair fight." At this point from a finer furnished room emerges. A tall individual with White Mantle yeoman Officers armor "ENOUGH, sergeant, I need him alive, he can't talk if he is dead, and given how much trouble you have caused me and our brothers in the mantle over the years. We are going to have a very very". He sneers and then kicks him in the ribs "long chat." "Now pick up the Commander and escort him to our humble quarters." He ordered to the guards. "Yes Inquisitor Lashona, right away sir" they responded.

The guards did as ordered and brought the Commander to a windowless gray room illuminated by 4 lanterns. There wasn't much to the room except two high backed kytran chairs one of which was modified to link chains through. They threw the Commander in the modified chair and chained him up. As they were chaining him up he quipped "What a inn you guys have, let me guess your not only the greeters let me guess your also the maids and if that's the case ,don't even bother putting on the maids uniform because fellas it just isn't you." He laughed. The Guards punched him again causing more blood to drip from his nose and he laughed as he said, "I know your type muscles, you're the type to head for the Norgu play The Road House starring Swayze Patrque and get your giggles. He Hit another guy HAHAHAHAHAAHAH" Just as the junior guard was about to slug him again. The Inquisitor walks in and yells "Enough! Leave us and get a message to Bauer's Units I want them here yesterday, are we clear Sergeant" "Yes Sir" he replied.

Lashona took off his helmet and cape while taunting his prisoner, the same way a cat teases its mouse before dinnertime. The way a card player looks at a very good clean out his opponent's hands, a look `of impending death, a look of your enemy right before your fall. This battle ridden ranger knew this look all too well. But made sure of one thing, this guy wasn't going to get the satisfaction of the kill; this guy always had a card to play. As he finished glaring down his prisoner, the inquisitor spoke. "Graduate of Ascalon Academy, Yeoman in the Royal Honor Guard, and Sergeant in the former Ascalon Vanguard. Former Spear marshal of the Sunspears. If that wasn't enough you have continued to shine on since our last meeting." He remarked," You were one of the recently recalled members of the Ebon Vanguard, that's how I managed to track you, you know." He explained further. "Did you ever think naming your "special force brand of do-gooders" after your famous unit during the battle of Jade Pass or as our allies in Luxon land called it the Battle of ytin-er-es Pass" he sneered, "That's right the 501st ranger battalion aka Melandru's Fist. I know all about you McCloud but what I don't know to this day is how the hell you managed to find out we were working with the Luxons to take over Cantha"

The prisoner looked up and flipped his hair back revealing beaten grizzled face of Naix Mccloud. He grinned for a moment and spoke with a ting of sarcasm "Is that all, we could have set a date ordered some Moa Steaks but if you really want the tale, sure why not, it's not like I have anything else going at the moment."


End file.
